Ahora somos tres
by Lacriza
Summary: one-shot sobre ranma y akane y un gran dia en su vida


Estaba totalmente nervioso, el corazón le latía tan fuerte en el pecho que le dolía y se le dificultaba respira bien, caminaba de un lado para el otro con la mirada clavada en el suelo, no estaba preparado para esto pero no podía sucumbir y menos delante de ella, su esposa era la que en ese momento estaba haciendo el mayor de todos los esfuerzos en ese sala de cirugías, el solo tenía que esperar, todo se había adelantado, según los médicos este momento debió ocurrir en un mes, pero no, el destino decidió adelantar el momento y tomarlos por sorpresa, estaba nervioso por lo que le podía pasarle a su querida esposa, ya habían transcurrido dos horas y nadie salía a decirle nada, ella seguía allí metida en la maldita sala de cirugías, la cual estaba frente a él , tentándolo implícitamente a que derribara la puerta y viera que su esposa estaba bien, pero tenía que controlarse, ,por su esposa, por su akane. Ya había ido a preguntar a la recepcionista que pasaba en un par de veces pero no le decía nada importante, solo caminaba desesperadamente intentando perder el tiempo, pero sentía que cada segundo era cada vez más largo, miraba a la familia de ahora su esposa, y todos tenia rostro de lastima, más que todo por el estado del joven oji-azul que por la pequeña tendo que estaba en pleno combate dentro de la sala de cirugía, pero ellos sabían que todo iba a estar bien

Había transcurrido ya cinco horas, y ahora si estaba a punto de tirar la puerta abajo, mordió su labio intentando controlarse y se dirigió por enésima vez hacia la recepcionista que estaba detrás de su escritorio contestando llamadas –¡Necesito saber como esta?!- dijo el joven notablemente alterado golpeando el escritorio con la palma de sus manos

Lo siento señor, pero ya le dije que el médico no ha terminado su cirugía. Decía tranquilamente la joven de tras del escritorio, ya no se alteraba por la brusquedad del joven, habría acudido a ella unas veinte veces en las últimas horas

Pero ya están tardando mucho- decía el joven más calmado, viendo directo a los ojos a la elegante señorita frente a el

Mire allí, el médico acaba de salir, porque no v…- dijo la señorita señalando al doctor quien caminaba hasta la familia de la joven, ni pudo terminar lo que decía cuando ya se encontraba sola y el joven de trenza ya estaba al lado del doctor

Pronto llego al lado del médico y sin esperar mucho lo atosigo con preguntas sobre su esposa- Como están? Porque tardaron tanto? Puedo verlas?

-tranquilo señor saotome, fue algo difícil pero ahora están en una habitación, acompáñeme- dijo el médico guiando al joven a la habitación respectiva de su esposa

-es aquí- dijo el médico señalando la puerta- solo unos minutos, tiene que descansar

El joven solo asintió y tomo una gran bocanada de aire provocando que su pecho se inflara, abrió la puerta lentamente, allí estaba su esposa, se notaba el cansancio por el esfuerzo que acaba de realizar hace unos momentos pero sin embargo para el se veía hermosa, entro cerrando la puerta tras él y se acerco a ella

-hola Ranma- decía akane con una hermosísima sonrisa

Se estremeció de inmediato, su corazón empezó a latirle fuertemente en el pecho y su respiración se tornaba agitada, se sentía totalmente feliz, y una dicha enorme lo invadía por dentro, por fin, después de tanto esperar , al fin… era padre, allí estaba su hermosa esposa sosteniendo a su pequeña niña recién nacida en brazos

-mira que linda en nuestra Megumi-dijo akane con una sonrisa, sin apartar la vista de su linda niña

Oye, porque Megumi- pregunto ranma acercándose mas a su esposa para ver mejor a su pequeña

-porque significa bendición- dijo sonriente la pelizaul ahora observando a su esposo- ahora somos tres-le ofreció una linda sonrisa mientras lo veía a los ojos tiernamente

El tan solo asintió, mostrando una sincera y hermosa sonrisa, luego le dio un dulce beso a su esposa en los labios y después se dispuso a darle un abrazo a su pequeña familia, ahora serian padres, ahora eran una familia de tres…


End file.
